Until The Music Stops
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: "It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. How did it get to this?" A simple action leads to a change Roderich never excepted. It was suppose to be simple; sign away his freedom and free his friends. He never thought it would turn out like it did. Musical Vodka pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings:_ bad language, torture/abuse (not too explicit) yaoi, boyXboy, references to non-con and abuse,

_Pairings:_ Austria/Russia, Germany/ Italy, Prussia/Hungary,Canada/France, America/England, Japan/?,China/?

_Author's note:_ I AM NOT STOPPING ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. This was inspired by an awesome cosplay friend of mine. She ships rustria and that had me thinking which led to plot bunnies and this story. Not sure if I will continue. Tell me your opinion.

Also for this story I know it might be confusing with the nations, some calling each other by their names and some calling each other by their nation names. the reason for this is because the nations that are close (ex: Hungary, Prussia and Austria, Germany n Italy, or America and England) will call each other by their human names while nations that are not close or anger with the other for w.e reason (ex: Russia and America, Hungary and Romania, or china and Japan) will call each by their nation names. Also the nations that are younger than, respectful of, scared of (in the Baltic's' case) will refer to the nation they are talking to as Mr. /Ms...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: The Exchange<p>

Long, war harden fingers reached to unshackle the two bruised and battered nations, well one was a nation and the other an ex-nation.

"Y-your letting us go?" A soft voice asked, shock showing clearly on her dirty face.

She looked around, now that their blindfolds were off, she could not believe her eyes. They were outside! Not just outside, but beyond the wall that had cut them off from the others. They were now in West Berlin, in Germany! She looked over at her albino companion and saw that he was as confused and excited as her, maybe even more so.

"Not letting you go, exchanging." A falsely cheerful voice explained.

"Exchanging us for what?" A defiant male voice questioned.

Slowly a cheerful smile, though forced and very creepy looking, found its way onto the chapped lips of the bigger nation.

"Not what little Gilbert, whom." He answered vaguely.

"What are you-" the ex-nation's question was cut off by a voice calling out, "BRUDER!"

Gilbert turned around and could not keep the grin that broke out upon hearing his beloved West, his bruder, calling him from upon his face. Without thinking about the Hungarian or the Russian nations standing next to him, he took off running towards his bruder.

**"WEST!"** They threw their arms around one another and embraced as though it had been years since they had last seen one another. Though in reality it had only been about nine months. Those nine months had been long and difficult and had left scars on them that were both emotional and physical.

"Ms. Hungary!" A loud voiced yelled in joy as a red headed figure ran past the two brother nations and towards the woman who was walking away from the Russian with a limp.

Elizaveta smiled, though it hurt her bruised face to do so, and allowed herself to be enveloped by a warm hug from the nation whom she had looked after for so long."I missed you, Ms. Hungary." He said, his voice muffled by her dress.

She smiled and wrapped her arms as tight as she could. Oh how she missed this warmth. It was so cold in Russia's house, even in the summer it was cold, cold like the man who lived there.

"Hey where's specs?" Gilbert asked having pulled away from his brother.

Elizaveta looked and saw they were surrounded by the allies and their friends but Roderich was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked around, not realizing that the aristocrat was not among them.

"I do not know, we told him what time to come." Arthur said.

"Qui, but ever since the end of the war he has locked himself in that big house of his." Francis said, waving his hand to dismiss the Austrian's behavior.

"That's not like Roderich." Elizaveta said, worried about her ex-husband. Though she did not have to worry long for soon the Austrian appeared in her sight. "Roderich!" She yelled, running and throwing her arms around the man whom she had once been married to.

Instantly he returned her hug, hiding his face in her long, unkempt hair. He tightened his hold on her, not believing that he was holding her again, she was actually here. His Elizaveta was safe, finally she was safe. He let go of her, though he kept an arm around her waist, and went over to Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Welcome back, Gilbert." He told the Prussian, holding out his hand.

The red eyed man looked at his violet eyed friend/enemy for a minute; he took in the dark bags under his eyes, rumpled clothes that looked as if they had been thrown on in a hurry, his too thin body, sickly pale color of his skin, messy hair which looked as if it had not seen a comb in some months, and in a split decision he pulled the fallen empire into a tight hug. Roderich gasped as he was pulled into the sudden hug, his mind taking a moment to register that he was being hugged by the Prussian. Instead of pulling away he pulled Gilbert closer, not realizing how much he had missed the other until now.

"That's enough of that, da?" Ivan said, pulling the Austrian from the hug.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you damn commie!" Gilbert yelled in outrage, watching as the larger nation wrapped his arms around his fellow Germanic nation.

"Taking what is mine." Ivan answered, placing his chin on Roderich's head and causing the smaller nation to flinch.

"What are you talking about Russia?" England asked, barely keeping his disgust out of his voice as he addressed the man.

"He did not tell you?" The blond man smirked as he looked at his new prisoner….I mean family member, "naughty naughty Austria." he said, adopting the tone one might use when scolding a child.

"Tell us what? What's going on Mr. Austria?" Italy asked, his voice quivering in fear and a lump forming in his throat as he watched as the Austrian refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"It was the only way." He muttered under his breath as he stared down at his feet like a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Only way for what?" Elizaveta asked, her hand lifting as if she wanted to touch him, to reassure him that everything would be alright but for some reason she couldn't. She did not know why; maybe it was the way he was standing or maybe it was the look on his face, the look of a person who had nothing to live for, or it could have been the fact that his eyes had begun to shine with unshed tears. She didn't know and wouldn't understand why until many years later.

"The only way to make sure you were safe. France came to me one night and told me there was a way to help you two. I was so happy that I quickly agreed."

"What did you agree to Österreich?" Germany asked him.

"I agreed to….to…." here he paused as if not sure to continue. How did one tell the people he loved, his family, that he had volunteered to become a prisoner in another nation's communist country, that he had gave over not only his life, but the life of his people to a mad man to save his friends. How could you tell something like that to others and try to get them to see it your way, to see that it was the only way…..the answer was simple, you couldn't.

Now looking up at the nations gathered, all of them staring at him, waiting for him to tell them that it was all a joke and they were all going back home together, well almost all of them were looking at him. France, dear old perverted France, was looking away, unable to meet the eyes of the man he had basically commended to death. Roderich could not and did not blame him, for it was not his idea. The idea had been his boss's, who had no problem giving away the Austrian nation to keep the Soviets happy and to keep another war from breaking out. Originally the plan had been Austria would be given to Russia with nothing in return, it was Francis who had convinced his boss to try and bargain for the two prisoners that Roderich loved. Once swayed by his nation's embodiment, it was easy for him to try and convince Stalin, Russia's leader, to give up hold of Hungary and Prussia (though while he was ok with giving up Hungarian land he refused to give up the land that belonged to the once mighty empire).

This entire agreement was orchestrated without any of the other Allies knowing. All that the others had been told was that Russia was giving up Hungary and Prussia. Though now that everyone knew that France had some part to play in this entire thing, they were shocked and angry (though mostly the Germanic and Hungarian nations were angrier) judging by the looks they were giving the blond.

Roderich sighed, a loud depressing sound, before he continued on, "I agreed to become a nation under Soviet rule." He winced at the gasps and loud cries of outrage, the loudest of which came from Elizaveta and Gilbert. He held up his hand, silencing them for the moment. "It was my decision. Don't be mad at Francis for something his boss decided. I thought it was the only way to make sure you were safe." He smiled at his two friends, a soft sad smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I was right. You are safe. Promise me you'll take care of one another." He grabbed each of their hands and squeezed, "don't cry Elizaveta, I'll be fine. It's my fault this whole mess started and it's about time I take responsibility for my actions. I can't keep letting others fight for me." He told them; putting on a brave face though he did not feel very brave.

He looked up at the tall Russian standing next to him who gestured towards the car. He nodded and began to walk towards the car and away from his loved ones.

"NO!" A loud voice yelled and he heard the sound of feet hitting the pavement before he was knocked into, only barely able to keep his balance. Thin arms wrapped around his waist and a face was buried into his coat, "please don't go Mr. Austria! If you go who will I talk to when Fratello and Ludwig are busy? Who will I eat cake and drink tea with? Who will let me sit with them while they play the piano?" He was babbling at this point, shaking his head fiercely as they tried to get him to let go.

Austria's face scrunched up, looking as if he was in pain. Unsure what to do about the smaller nation clinging to him, he looked up and silently pleaded with the others. Germany moved forward and grabbed Italy, pulling him away. He kicked and screamed, not wishing for the man who had cared for him for so long to be taken away.

"It will be alright, Feli." He said softly, not believing his own words, calling the nation by his nickname.

"Let's go." Russia commanded, grabbing the smaller male and pulling him.

"Hey Specs!" Roderich turned his head, as much as he could with Ivan dragging him, "CATCH!"

He saw an object fly towards him and he reached out to grab it. Looking down at his hand he was surprised to see an iron cross. He looked up at Gilbert and noticed that his collar was empty; he had given his cross to Roderich.

He must have looked confused because Gilbert then said, "keep it. Give it back when you come home." He smiled his crooked little smile, his hands in his pocket nonchalantly.

A smile spread on Roderich's face and he nodded, looking back the entire time Ivan pulled on his arm. Even inside the car he had turned around to look at the shrinking figures in the background. It was only after he could not see them anymore did he turn back in his seat so he was facing forward. He looked at the silent figure besides him before turning his attention to his hands which were in fists on his lap. He uncurled his long fingers and looked at the shiny piece of metal lying in the palm of his hand. He touched it gently, passing his fingers over the unscratched surface. An image of the white haired male appeared in his mind; grinning and laughing at one thing or another, the cross ever present in each memory. He closed his fingers around the cross again and looked forward, feeling a new courage growing in him. He could do this, he could be strong, and he would be strong until the day when he would be able to return home to his family

((sooo did you guys like it? tell me. should i continue? stop?))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for such a long wait! I didn't even give this to my beta because I didn't want make you all wait any longer. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't really think it's any good but this chapter is half important / half filler

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> meeting the family

The violet eyed male was roughly pulled from the car and dragged up the driveway towards the house. He tried not to shiver in the cold winter breeze, General Winter he believed it was called. Unfortunately his coat offered no protection against this kind of weather. Once inside he wrapped his arms around himself as he followed the Russian into the sitting room.

"Stay here. I'll get the rest of the family da?" Without waiting for an answer he disappeared from the room, leaving the Austrian by himself in the empty room.

Austria looked around, the room looked pretty much the same since the last time he was here but that was a long time ago. There was once a time that he was engaged to be married, his boss's idea of course, but that was long ago, before history shaped him into the cruel, sadistic creature he was now. He remembered little about his short time spent with the Russian. Though it was probably best that way, it wouldn't do if he became deluded into thinking that he would be treated any different than the others.

The doors opening drew the attention of the musician. He watched as the tall blond walked in followed by others. He knew who they were; the nations of Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Belarus, and Ukraine, all under his (Russia's) control and all part of this so called "family."

Under the watchful eye of the bigger nation, Austria and the others exchanged their hellos, each nation smiling, and each faking except for two. Belarus was rude and bitter, loudly complaining that there was little room as it was in the house (lie) and Ivan shouldn't continue bringing home strays. Ha! She said it as if she believed that they wanted to be here, wanted to be close to her "precious" big brother. Who knows maybe she did.

Ukraine was kind and more soft spoken then her younger siblings. It was hard to believe she was the eldest with the way she shyly smiled at the newest nation joining them. The smile she received in turn was not as forced as the ones he gave before, though it is best to say that the smile was not entirely genuine either.

After the forced pleasantries Austria was to his...err...room, if you could even call it that. A single light bulb hung above and lit the tiny space that had only one door leading out into the hallway, a small dresser in which to put his clothes in, one small bed that didn't look big enough for someone even half his size, one small dusty window that was most likely rusted shut and allowed little light in, and no bathroom. All in all it was a pretty sad excuse for a room.

"I think I'd prefer the dungeon. At least it's clean." He declared to no one as he turned his nose up at the pathetic excuse for a room.

With a great sigh, he shrugged off his coat and neatly folded it before placing it in one of the drawers, his cravat, pants, and socks following soon after. Realizing he had not been given any night clothes, he kept on his shirt, something he did not like at all. He took off his glasses and placed them on the top of the dresser. After turning off the light, he pulled back the thin covers and settled into bed, laying his head on the hard pillow and curling into a ball. Closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overcome him, his last thought was of how he missed his warm home back in Vienna.

He woke up to someone shaking him. He looked up, still groggy with sleep, at the blond nation above him. He believed this one was the nation Estonia but he was not sure, he was still half asleep.

"Gute morgen." He mumbled, not as much as a morning person as others would like to believe.

The green eyed nation smiled slightly, "Good morning. It's time to get up Mr. Austria, we have chores to do." He said before walking out of the room.

"Chores?" Austria muttered sleepily to himself. He stared at the door for a moment before he realized something, "Wait! You never told me where the bathroom was!" He exclaimed, jumping off the bed and throwing open the door.

The hallway was empty.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked around and noticed a set of clothes placed on his dresser. Frowning, he grabbed the clothes and looked them over. It was a simple set of black pants, a white shirt, and a black vest. Even though he knew that he had to get dressed, he did not feel like dressing without taking a shower or at least brushing his teeth, but he didn't dare go and look for one. He grudgingly got dressed and put on his glasses, feeling a bit dirty. When he bent over to tie his shoes he saw a red piece of cloth. Picking it up, he realized that it was arm band.

Memories assaulting his mind, he remembered of a time not long ago when he was first annexed by Germany, the day when he was first given his swastika arm band with the younger nation welcoming him. He recalled how Gilbert had grinned and wrapped his arms around the other two Germanic nations saying something along the lines of "Welcome to the party, Roddy! We're gonna rule the world!" He had joked, causing the other two more serious nations to smile with him. (1)

Smiling as he fingered the cloth softly, he turned it over; the gold colored symbol caused his face to drop. The communist symbol, the symbol he now how had wear to show that he was under communist rule. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he slipped the band up his arm. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to make himself somewhat presentable. Catch a glint in the corner of his eye he picked up the iron cross from on top of the dresser, not remembering placing it there. He slipped the chain over his head and sure that the cross showed. Even though it might have seen like a normal cross from someone to him it was a reminder why he was here, a reminder to Russia that he didn't want to be here, and that he didn't want to have any part of this "family."

He jumped at the knock on his door and opened it to come face to face with his "cousin" Poland, it seemed like not so long ago they were both under Germania's rule and now they were once again forced under someone else's control.

"Come on, you're late." He told him (Roderich) in his slightly high pitched voice.

The normally flamboyant blond turned on his heel and started down the hallway, forcing the brunette to walk faster to catch up to him. Walking behind him, The Austrian realized that the Polish nation was wearing clothes similar to his when it hit him. They were wearing the same clothes, uniforms to reinforce the truth that they were prisoners, no better than servants, in this house. At least so he assumed that was the reason.

"...uniforms." the voice pulled him out of his thoughts but he had only managed to catch the end of the sentence.

"Huh?" He had asked, confused.

The other nation looked at Roderich from the corner of his eye but repeated himself anyway, "I said, Russia forces us to wear these totally not cool uniform every day. It's like really lame and everything but what can you do." He shrugged.

He was led into the kitchen where he was greeted by Ukraine and Lithuania, the two nations smiling as they cooked and ran around the house, though Lithuania's smile was shaky but he assumed that anyone who spent as long as the Baltics had would be scared, they probably knew better than anyone how cruel Russia could be. Ukraine...well...she seemed a bit like an airhead to him.

"доброе утро (good morning) Mr. Austria." Ukraine greeted.

"Gute Morgen." He replied in his native tongue.

"Your here to help us make breakfast?" She asked cheerfully, a bit to cheerful this early in the morning.

Austria looked at the dark haired man from the corner of his eye, the other nation nodding ever so slightly. He looked at the woman and nodded stiffly; trying to smile a bit but it looked more like a grimace. She just grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the doorway and over to the stove. If she noticed Austria flinch when she grabbed him, she didn't show it. She led him over to the counter and instructed him on what to do.

By the time they finished it was time for breakfast to be served or so he was told. Ukraine gave them each something to carry into the room which they did as quick as possible so not to incur Russia's wrath. After breakfast was laid out, they were forced to sit down and eat together like a family would. Though it was nothing like a normal family breakfast as the whole affair was filled with the sounds of forks and knives scraping against plates.

After breakfast they were sent out to do their chores well except for Belarus and Ukraine as they had full run of the house as Russia's "sisters". His first chore was to sweep, mop, and dust the front hall. He sighed as he grabbed the supplies and went about his duty. He kept his head down, ignoring the looks from the others walking about Russia's house as some of them were officials in the Soviet government and he did not need them getting any bright ideas.

By the end of the day Roderich was sore all over as he was not used to so much manual labor. He had skipped dinner time with the others, not wanting to sit and pretend he was happy to be here. He stripped off his clothes and changed into a set of pajamas that must have been put in his room while he was out. He groaned and flopped on the hard bed. He was out in seconds.

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) i got the idea for this part from a picture with Austria, Prussia, and Germany standing in front a building during WWII and smiling. now this part might seem a bit weird but if you think about it from Prussia's POV with the start of WWII and the idea of them taking over mot of Europe isnt a bad thing. especially since Prussia and Austria used to be great empires so the idea of gaining power and taking over Europe isnt a bad one. of course im not saying WWII and Hitler's actions were okay (BECAUSE THEY WERE NOT) but Prussia and Austria most likely didnt even know about the concentration camps when the war started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Hate and pain

The following morning and the mornings after that followed in the same pattern. It was all quite boring and tedious and by the end of the week his muscles were protesting from all the hard labor. Never in all his years has he had to do so much work and now he was feeling it. But he did not dare to voice his complaints to Russia; gott only knows what the other would do.

One day while he was cleaning he noticed one of the usually lock doors was open a bit. Curiosity getting the best of him, he placed his rag down and walked over to the door. He used his foot to push the door open and his eyes widened at what he saw. Sitting in the middle of the room under sunlight spilling in from a dirty window was an ivory grand piano covered in dust and grime. He made his way into the room, his shoes creating foot prints in the dust. He ran his finger across the top of the piano, dirt collecting on it. It was so badly taken care of that he was not sure if it would still play properly.

He leaned down and used his glove covered hand to wipe most of the dust from the piano bench before sitting down on it himself. He gently lifted the key cover before gently pressing down on one key at random. He cringed at the sound it made. He stood up and looked into the piano itself. Seeing the strings covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, Roderich frowned, no wonder it wasn't playing properly. He quickly moved from the piano and left the room. He grabbed his rag from where he had dropped it and went back into the room with the piano. He leaned into the piano and tried to clean as much dirt off the strings as he could.

Once finished he sat back down on the piano bench before pressing down on a key again. Smiling to himself he began to play. Quickly and expertly his fingers flew across the keys. His eyes fluttered closed as Roderich lost himself in the music. It felt great, playing again; it was like...it was like coming home. No matter what has happened in his past the one thing he could always count on was music. He had gotten so lost in his playing that he did not realize that he had left the door open. The song filled the room and spilled out into the hallway. It floated up and down the hallways, seeping under the cracks of doorways and through open doors causing the occupants of the stop what they were doing and listen.

All the nations stopped and listen, their eyes closed as the music wrapped around them in a gentle embrace. For as long as they have been living in the house the only music they heard, which wasn't something played often, was music preapproved by the communist party. Of course the preapproved music wasn't very lively or very entertaining either. But this music, it was something else, it seemed to seep into their bones and fill them with such a warmth that they couldn't help but smile. Of course not every nation in the house felt this way. Russia tightened his grip on his pipe as he followed the source of the music to one of the usually locked rooms. He saw the open door and silently walked upon the Austrian at the piano. While he couldn't deny how nice the music sounded just watching the musician so at peace seemed to tick him off. How dare the other find peace in this hell while he couldn't? No, no, no, he would allow this, as long as he was in pain so should everyone else.

With that thought in mind he brought his pipe down on the piano keys, effectively silencing the piano and managing to break three of Roderich's fingers on his right hand. The brunette gasped in pain and squeezed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breathe through his nose.

"Enough of that now, da?" Russia smiled creepily at the other.

Roderich just up at the other and said nothing in fear of setting off the larger nation again.

"Good now clean up this mess." He said before pulling his pipe from the destroyed keys and walking out of the room.

Roderich slowly brought his injured hand to his chest and whimpered softly as his crushed brushed against his shirt. It wasn't the most intense pain he had ever felt but it still hurt like hell. Looking down at the crushed keys he frowned, his only way to create music was gone... Using his good hand he brought the cover down and grabbed his rag before leaving the room. He silently made his way back to his room, keeping his head down as he did. It was like being a child all over again, getting hurt by his older and stronger siblings then slinking off to his room to lick his wounds.

He hated it.

He hated being weak and powerless but he mostly hated the fact that he could do nothing about it.

* * *

><p>((sorry I'm making this chapter so short but I just wanted to give you guys a little something to thank you for being so patient with me as I took my time writing the next chapter.))<p> 


End file.
